


Woman Wept

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Introspection, Longing for More, Missing Scene, Pining, Pre-Episode: s01e11 Boom Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Rose Tyler stepped outside onto a frosty beach, the waves frozen in time. While it was chilly, it was gorgeous too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: frost.

“There you go, Rose Tyler, Woman Wept!” The Doctor beamed as he caressed Rose’s name in a way that always sent delicious shivers down her spine.

She stepped outside onto a frosty beach, the waves frozen in time. While it was chilly, it was gorgeous too. It reminded her of the color of the Time Lord’s eyes she so loved.

The Doctor took his place next to her and held out his hand. Slipping hers into his grasp, Rose cuddled up against his arm. She knew they would probably never be more than friends, but what they were was fantastic.


End file.
